1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a parking data transfer system for use when vehicles are parked in parking lots or outside department stores, event arenas and amusement parks, wherein drivers can be informed that their parking time has expired, other persons can be informed of the time at which the parking time of parked vehicles is due to expire, and a predetermined parking time can be changed.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
Conventionally, when vehicles were parked in parking lots or on the street, there was no way of knowing when their parking time was due to expire, and this was very troublesome to other drivers who wished to park their vehicles at the same spot.
If the parking time was restricted, moreover, although drivers were obliged to return to their vehicle by an appointed time, they sometimes forgot that the time limit had expired. Alternatively, if they wished to change the predetermined time, they were unable to do so which was also very inconvenient.
When a vehicle enters a parking lot at event arenas or amusement parks, etc., a ticket is normally handed at to the drivers at the parking lot entrance which displays the entry time and a vehicle number.
From this ticket, the parking status of a vehicle can be assessed at the time it is parked. It is however impossible to know when drivers will return to their vehicle, for example, whether they will return within 30 minutes or 1 hour. When the parking lot is full, this was extremely inconvenient as other drivers could not be told how long they would have to wait to be able to park their vehicle.